


That Doesn't Mean I Want Him Any Less

by tomatopudding



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Aaron are together. John wishes that they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Doesn't Mean I Want Him Any Less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetGirl1832](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/gifts).



> I have literally been listening to this cast album on repeat for the past three days. I cannot get enough.

John often wondered why Alex and Aaron stayed together. They always seemed to be getting on each other’s nerves, constantly picking at each other with biting remarks. Certainly not as much as Alex argued with Thomas, but they always pointed out each other’s flaws with a harsh bluntness that John knew  _ he _ would never be able to stand. They barely showed affection and when they did it was usually a perfunctory kiss like the kind you’d give to your grandmother.

 

“I be you the sex is amazing,” Angelica said with a lascivious grin.

 

“Angie!” Peggy scolded, but she had a thoughtful look on her face that John didn’t care to try to analyze.

 

“You just wish they’d break up so you could horn in on Alex,” teased Lafayette, the assertion sounding doubly dirty in a French accent.

 

“Shut up,” John muttered back, his cheeks coloring.

 

“Why should I care?” Thomas sneered, “What they get up to in their own time is their own business.”

 

John had even considered, however briefly, to ask Alex himself. 

 

It was Christmas and the outside air was bitterly cold, so cold that their yearly snowball fight had sputtered to an end before it even started. Mr. Washington had kindly lit a fire for his favorite group of students and left them to it in his cozy Virginia home while he and his wife put together dinner. They had been coming to the Washington’s for Christmas since their first year at the university. Rather, John and Alex had. The others had joined over the course of the next few years. They were all graduated now, but Mr. Washington had invited them anyway with the insistence of his wife.

 

The fire crackled merrily as “A Charlie Brown Christmas” played on the television, muted and accompanied instead by the soft strain of Christmas tunes over the sound system. John didn’t really pay attention at first; he was used to Alex and Aaron sitting beside each other on the sofa, even if they were pushed closer together than usual by the two other people sitting on the couch that was really only meant for two. Alex had Aaron’s hand in his lap, their fingers intertwined as his thumb gently rubbed the back of Aaron’s hand. Aaron’s other arm was ostensibly thrown across the back of the couch, but John could see that it was well on its way to being around Alex’s shoulders. It was so different from the way John was used to seeing them interact that the easy intimacy of the position shocked him. John looked away, feeling like he was intruding on something, and his gaze caught Eliza’s. She smiled at him, softly and knowingly. The two of them were in the same boat, it would seem, conflicted by the happiness for their friends and the jealousy that rested in the back of both their minds. John smiled back.

 

“Kids!” Mrs. Washington called from the kitchen, “Dinner!”

 

Eliza hooked her arm around John’s as they walked to the dining room together. They didn’t need to speak for John to feel comforted.

 

“Where are Alexander and Aaron?” Mrs. Washington asked as they trundled in, laying a dish of mashed potatoes on the table.

 

“I’ll get them,” John offered without a thought, “Come on, guys, we’re hungry,” he proclaimed as he strode back into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks.

 

They had at least made some effort to follow everyone, having gotten off the couch, but they hadn’t gotten much further than that. There was next to no space between the,m tangled as they were in each other’s arms and kissing in a way that implied more things to come if they were left to their own devices. John inadvertently let out a small squeak and the two broke apart. Alex at least had the decency to look abashed at being caught making out like horny teenagers--not that any of them were more than a few years past technically being teenagers--but Aaron had a smugly satisfied look on his face.

 

John cleared his throat, “Er...dinner.”

 

Suddenly finding his feet unstuck, John spun on his heel and retraced his steps back to the dining room, ignoring the way Alex called after him softly.

 

“They’ll be a minute,” John told the others, proud how steady his voice was.

 

“Bow chika wow wow,” hummed Hercules with a smirk.

 

Lafayette elbowed him as everyone laughed. John simply sank down into the seat beside Eliza and she immediately grabbed his hand under the table. When Aaron and Alex entered moments later, both flushed and grinning at the cat call Hercules gave. John simply squeezed Eliza’s hand tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely did not end up the way I originally planned...


End file.
